Through the Eyes of Owen
by JuJuBee0011
Summary: Life before and after Owen's tragic death. You get to look from his viewpoint. You get to look into what he's thinking. You get to be Owen..
1. Prologue: Part 1

New Page 1

**Title:** Through the Eyes of Owen 

**Description:** A look at life before and after Owen's tragic death.. 

** Rated:** PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any WWF superstar. Nor do I own them. Do not distribute my fic anywhere else without my permission. Well, you can tell others about it. ( * wink * ) Don't sue me.. You won't get anything. Besides.. I'm not making money from this. 

**Website: [Digital Get Down Fan Fiction][1]**

Author's note: Some of the fact in the fic are real. Some of the names are real. But not all. I wrote this  
in the honor of Owen. He shall always remain in my heart.  
  
**Through the Eyes of Owen**  
  
**Prologue Part 1**  
  
It happened so quickly. As I fell 50 feet, my whole life flashed before my eyes. My wife, my kids,  
my friends, my brothers, my sisters, and my fans. I could see the terror in their eyes as I fell.  
And then, it happened. I knew it was over the minute my head hit the ring post. Just like that.  
My head bounced off the ring post and then snapped back. Almost immediate everything went black.  
I opened my eyes for a slit second and saw that I was in a hospital. Then my eyes automatically shut.  
Something from me rose up above me. It was my spirit. I saw how the doctors did everything they  
could to save me. I saw my family and friends in the waiting room. I saw their worried expressions.  
And the doctors came in. I watched as the doctor, I think his name was Dr. Meyers, told them of  
my descent. My death. Their expression changed from worried to sadness. Mom hugged dad as they  
cried in each other's arms. My friends openly cried. It was a difficult moment for me and for them.  
I could literally see their hearts break when the words from Dr. Meyers's mouth hit their ears.  
  
Monday, May 24th 1998  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, I have to report some very sad news. Our friend, Owen Hart, has passed  
on. He was a great competitor and he will surely be missed. Owen, we loved you and you shall never  
be forgotten. "  
  
Thank you Jim. I'm sure gonna miss you. But hey, I'll always be in your hearts. All of you.  
  
As the evening went on, I heard their testimonies. It brought tears to my eyes. The things they  
said made me realize how important I was to the fans, my friends and my family.  
  
" He was a good man, an awesome entertainer, and a damn good friend "  
  
" He will never be forgotten. "  
  
Later on that night, my good friend Steve Williams a.k.a. Stone Cold Steve Austin came out. He drank  
a beer and gave a solute in my honor. Then, they rang the 10 bells. I could feel the tears swell up.  
During a special tribute to me, I could all of them there. My friends, co-workers, family, fans. Everybody.  
There wasn't a dry eye in the arena or anybody watching at home. The feeling was overwhelming.  
  
As the show ended, I heard him. God calling me back to heaven. For the very last time, I stood in  
the middle of the ring. I looked at everyone. I whispered goodbye, blew a kiss, and then vanished  
back to heaven. Where I belong, now.  


   [1]: http://digitalfics.cjb.net



	2. Prologue: Part 2

New Page 1

**Title:** Through the Eyes of Owen 

**Description:** A look at life before and after Owen's tragic death.. 

** Rated:** PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any WWF superstar. Nor do I own them. Do not distribute my fic anywhere else without my permission. Well, you can tell others about it. ( * wink * ) Don't sue me.. You won't get anything. Besides.. I'm not making money from this. 

**Website: [Digital Get Down Fan Fiction][1]**

Prologue Part 2  
  
June 8, 1998  
  
This was visibly a sad day for all who knew me. The day that I would be buried 2 feet under the ground.  
The day of my funeral. I saw as fans in my home town in Calgary watched my hearse go by. With  
my physical self in it. I watched as flowers were thrown and tears were falling. Men, women,  
teenagers, children. I saw it all. I saw all around the world. How my co-workers coped with my death.  
How the fans did. Oh, and my family. 12 brothers and sisters. My children. Oje and Adrienne. My  
wife, Annie. I still remember the first time I saw her. Were just teens then.  
  
** flashback **  
  
" Hey Owen! "  
  
" Yea, Ryan? "  
  
" I want you to meet someone. " Ryan, his best friend walked up to him with a beautiful young lady.  
" Owen, this is Annie. "  
  
" Hi, Annie. "  
  
" Hi, Owen. "  
  
**** She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. ****  
  
** End flashback **  
  
And I married her. She's the mother of my children. I love her with all my heart. I wish I could have one  
more minute to say goodbye to her. To everyone. And my kids. How are they going to cope with this? To  
grow up without their father? I know it'll be hardest on them to move on. I stayed and watched my  
funeral take place. The flowers were beautiful. The ol' oak coffin was grand. The sky was baby blue.  
That big and bright sun was shining. The birds, chirping. It seemed too happy for such a sad event.  
Many people had attended. Friends, wrestlers, co- workers. And right up front was my family. Mom,  
dad, my wife, my kids, and my 12 brothers and sisters. You know, this accident taught me just  
how short life can be. I mean, 2 weeks after my birthday. Sometimes I ask myself why I even  
came down on that harness. But it was a typical procedure. I had done it before. Someone had  
screwed up. But I guess God decided that it was my time to go. As I walked around, I could see  
their souls. Their souls filled with sorrow. Then, the sky rumbled. It was God. God telling me I  
have to go back home, again. So I vanished back to heaven. My home.  


   [1]: http://digitalfics.cjb.net



End file.
